The last Okasawa
by TripleG316
Summary: What if Zabuza had one more apprentice, and what if that apprentice was the host of a beast, not a bijuu but another beast of chairs. Join the adventures of Akinori Okasawa as he tries to right the wrong that happened to him. Semi SI
1. Prologue

**The Last of the Okasawa**

A/N Hello everyone who's reading this fic. This is my first time ever making a fanfic, and so this going to be a minor prototype for me. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

I do not own Naruto or anything else, but if Masashi Kishimoto wants to make a deal, I'd be happy to oblige.

 **Prologue**

 _Plink_.

 _Plink_.

 _Plink_.

All I could hear was the slow drip of water from the treetops, a small comfort from the burning village that I left behind.

 _Plink_.

 _Plink_.

 _Plink_.

While I sat there shivering, all I could hope for was, that some how the clan would fight off whoever attacked us, but the future looked grim for my tribe. Moving my long black hair away from my eyes I inspected my self to see if I had any injuries. The injuries were mostly cuts and bruises, which I could easily survive. There was a throbbing headache in the back of my head, and it took my a while to focus on what I was meant to be doing. I then remembered what I had done prior to this... this _slaughter_.

I was coming back home carrying groceries for my family, before we were assaulted. As I opened the gate, I saw a black shadow near the front of my house and I proceeded yo ask who he was. The shinobi in front of me was not pleased that a simple civilian had found him. He ran forward to kill me, but before he attacked me he was cut in half by a giant greatsword.

"Akinori, we have to leave the village now." My father, Kazuko Okasawa, the leader of our clan was the epitome of strength. He stood over 7 feet tall, and was the greatest kenjutsu shinobi I had ever seen. His sword, which he named 'Masayoshi' was a blade he himself forged, using techniques that our family kept closely guarded. The reason being that the weapons made were near indestructible. The blade gleamed in the setting sun, seemingly like it was made of melted gold, though it didn't have an ounce of blood on it, contrary to the dead ninja in front of them.

"Aki," Kazuko said again jolting me out of my daydream into the harsh reality in front of me. That was when I noticed the smell of smoke, and I realized that the town was _burning_. We had to leave now.

"What about everyone else?" I asked fearful of his reply.

He fixated me with a small smile and replied, "Don't worry most would have escaped before they showed up." His conformation helped me calm down greatly. Nodding I followed him out of the gate and we began to run towards the forest. We were attacked several times by the enemy shinobi, but they each met the wring side of 'Justice'. We almost made it out safely.

 _Almost_.

Before we were able to enter the forest, an arrow launched at us from some where to pur right. Not even breaking his stride, he leaped over me bringing his sword around him and knocking the arrow out of the way. Then the strangest thing happened. A flute started to play. All of the sudden everything became distorted. The ground started rocking around, as if it was secretly the sea. The trees moved as if they were possesed by evil spirits. Just as suddenly as it staryed, everything went back to normal. Except my dad wasn't beside me. He was in front of a woman holding a flute, or more accurately the halfs of a flute.

"If you think your pathetic genjutsu will work on me, then your sorely mistaken." Kazuko calmly said to this small woman.

"Well if you do anything, then your little boy dies!" She screeched at him clearly, believing she won. A frown graced my dad's face, before he brought his other hand up to a random tree.

"Kogane no Hakai," he calmly said before a golden ball was shot out towards the tree. A shadow leaped away from it, before the ball obliterated that tree and perhaps 1/6 of the entire forest.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman whispered, clearly awed by the power my father had.

"I am the Golden Dragon of the Okasawa, Kazuko Okasawa. And if you continue this pointless assault on our lands, then Kami show you mercy. For I sure as hell won't." Kazuko, my dad said. That was when the other two appeared.

"Heh. If you think you hold a candle to us your sorely mistaken" said the uh, _big boned_ man with the stupid haircut. Kazuko just started at him with a look of pity. He turned to me and calmly told me to leave.

"Why? I want to help you beat them." I pleaded to him hoping he'd say yes.

Smiling sadly to me he said,"Why would I need help to take out the trash?"

"WE'RE NOT TRASH YOU JACKASS!" all four of them screamed at us clearly angry at the truth.

Ignoring them he continued "Just meet me in the forest and after I finish up here we can go meet with the rest of the clan." I nodded at what he said but deep down, I knew he was lying. The clan was dead and my dad was sacrificing himself to save me. I ran into the forest like my father wanted and stopped when I tripped over a root. Staring at the sky I realized that it wasn't just rain on my face. I wiped off my tears and tried to figure out what happened.

The ninja army appeared out of nowhere,not even needing the cover of night, and it seemed we could stop them, until those four appeared. A sudden noise shook me out of my daydream, reminding me, I wasn't safe yet. My father hadn't held of those 4 ninja just for me to die an hour later. I could still hear the sounds of the battle, no, _massacre_ reaching my ears. Channeling some chakra to my legs, like dad taught me to, I focused on running as fast as I could away from this terrible place. 'I have to calm myself down and think, otherwise I'll definitely get caught' but deep down I knew that I would die alone.

The only hope I had of surviving would involve relying on my Kekkai Genkai to guide me through this mess. Allocating some chakra into my eyes, I felt the familiar feeling calm me down, as I started sensing others near where I was. Based on much chakra they were using, I think that they were similar in skill to genin, giving me confidence in my escape, causing me to show a small smile. 'If I can't beat these guys, I'll never avenge my Dad' I thought to myself.

"This is how I'll start my plans for vengeance" I said to myself, a smirk forming on my face as I began to run towards the unsuspecting genin. They must have sensed me, because they started to move towards me. When they reached me, they formed a triangle around me, smug with themselves for capturing the brat that thought he could get away. If I did, I doubt their boss would be happy a _civilian_ escaped his highly trained _shinobi_.

"Well, look who we have here" said the squad leader. Standing at around 5 feet and two inches, the leader looked roughly like what would happen if you dropped a baby on it's face. A hundred times. What he lost in the looks department, he made up for in his muscles, and he was definitely strong. Of course he lost what he had made up in terms of intelligence, due to how arrogant he decided to act. Never underestimate your opponent. Especially when he looks like he doesn't give a fuck when he's surrounded by three of your friends.

"I hope you weren't trying to run away from us. Our Kage would really like to meet you because you're special." The leader said to me in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"If you follow me, I'll make sure you nothing bad happens to you." He continued and I swear he looked dumber than before. And he looked pretty damn stupid before. But it was my turn to speak.

"I have a better idea. You turn around and walk back to your _Kage,_ and tell him he's the world's _ugliest_ motherfucker I ever had the displeasure of _hearing_ about, or I will proceed to shove to your tanto so far up your ass, your _Kage_ can't remove it." I thought my message had gotten to them, and then they started to laugh.

As they laughed, deep down inside me, I felt _**It**_ begin to stir, causing a surge of chakra enter his body, more than enough to defeat these _genin_. But i refused to rely on that bastard to deal with my problems. As I started to focus, the sounds of the battle slowly quietened down around me, and gave me the confidence I had lost to they're laughter. I looked them all in the eyes and said a sentence to show I was serious.

"Option B it is. I feel sorry for your leader. Unless of course he's into kinky shit like that." I added hastily not wanting to judge his preferences.

"I'll give you one more chance to run and if you don't, well don't say I didn't warn you. " I said, giving the genin a demonic grin.

Once more, they all began laughing, hardly believing that a simple child could take out 3 trained genin." Oh so you think you can take us out do you? That's a laugh," the leader chuckled out.

I wouldn't even need my Kekkai Genkai to beat these pathetic _genin._ I started to run at them, like what a inexperienced civilian would do. Their leader was prepared to simply back hand me when I brought my hands up in a dragon seal, before activating the Yami no hiyaku (leap of darkness) relocating behind them. I knew they were startled when they stopped breathing for a second. Or that may have been because of my other jutsu, the Yoru no Kumo hiding their screams. Probably that.

Before their bodies hit the ground I was already taking off into the forest before I realized one important fact. I had no clue where I was going. 'Shit' I thought, thinking of my dad's favourite word whenever something bad happened. I focused my Tamashi no me and turned in a slow circle trying to locate where we had settled down.

Thinking of my dad made me realize I don't know where I'll go after. The closest village was the village hidden in the mist, but due to the revolution I wouldn't be able to stay there, not to mention it was across the sea and I had no money. The next closest village was the village hidden in the leaves, but I would never go there even if I had no other choice. If they had left us in peace then we would have been able to settle in one of the other towns and create our own hidden village, instead of being constantly on the run. With both the Hidden leaf and the village hidden in the mist lack luster options, that left the village hidden in the sand as the last possible option, and due to their animosity with the leaf ninja, they would be an ideal home. Pleased with this prospect I returned my mind to the task at hand, realizing I had spun past the same tree a total of four times.

When I finally figured where my village was and then my head because aquainted with some sort of heavy object. 'Shii...' I thought before I fell unconscious to the mercy of whoever found me. That last thing I saw where the 2 masks staring at me in a unnatural way.

A/N Hey everyone who read this thanks for reading this short Prologue. Leave a review or send me a pm if you want more of the chapters and I'll release as fast as I can.

Edit #1 added more to the fight scene, let's face it Aki's good enough to fight them off without his kekkai genkai

Edit #2 added a description of Kazuko and back story about the attack

TripleG316

Masayoshi- Justice - A giant greastsword made by Kazuko, looks similar to Cloud's sword, just with a bone white blade, and a golden hilt. Able to cut through chakra.

Kogane no Hakai - Golden Destruction - A sphere of condensed golden energy, that can grow up to the size of a bijuu ball. Extremely deadly at long range.

Tamashī no me - Eyes of the soul - dojutsu focused on observing the worlds energy, eg. Chakra, natural energy, emotions.

Yami no hiyaku - leap of the darkness -pretty much a teleport that makes I so that the user can teleport anywhere touching a shadow

Yoru no Kumo - cloud of night - creates a a cloud of darkness near wherever you aim, eg. On the mouth causing them to choke.


	2. The First Step

Chapter 1

A new Home

Plink.

Plink.

Plink.

The slowly drip of water woke me up from my not so wanted nap and I did what anyone would do. I tried to fall back asleep. Sadly that didn't work when my brain realized that I was in a dark cave in an unknown place with a painful headache. So then I did the next logical thing. I began to cry. I cried for the loss of my village, the loss of my family, the loss of my clan, and the loss of my self. But I don't regret it. 'Why am I crying?' I asked my self that question thousands of times in that cave, and everytime I came to the same conclusion. That it was right. Eventually my brain decided that it was time to stop my self pity and discover where I was and who decided to acquaint me with their fist.

Moving my wet black hair away from my face, I activated the Tamashi and saw a figure watching me from a distance. My first thought was that I had been captured by one of the shinobi who attacked my village, but I quickly dismissed that due to the general lack of injuries on my part. Any regular shinobi would have assumed the guarding of a prisoner, but the chakra they had indicated that they weren't any regular shinobi. I had to be careful not to show off that I knew where the shinobi was, but I had to figure out why they had me under lock and key.

Slowly, I looked around the cave and memorized everything I could about it. The cave ceiling was roughly 10 feet of the ground, and was about 6 feet wide, making it a small cave in all circumstances. Damp puddles covered the ground, leading me to assume that I had been put in here after I was knocked out, meaning I wasn't far from my village.

Suddenly, the figure spoke. "Whatever you're trying to find, you won't." I looked over at his general direction and decided to really in a cheeky manner.

"Who said I was looking for something?" I gave the figure I faint smile, before I continued to look around for more hints about the mysterious shinobi. That's when I realized it was best to find out if I looked through the figures memories. I had heard that there was a tribe in Konohagakure who was able to read minds using their family jutsu, but what I did wasn't the same. I didn't enter their mind, I just read _them_.

I activated my dojutsu and saw something that would changed my view on my captor. Or should I say _captors_. In the memories of the figure, I saw a betrayal of someone who deserved better. There was a terrible father, and a mother who cares to much. A mob who wanted the death of countless innocents, because they 'weren't the same'. There was a shinobi who saw what the face of evil wanted to do and decided to help one soul become a better person, while he had doomed himself. That man had helped raise that child, and that child loved that man. But that child was going down a dark road. The child though he was only a tool. In that moment I decided that I had to save my captor from himself. The road to vengeance is not anpath I want to go down on. So I stood up looked in his direction and said something that would change his life.

"You are not a tool. If you ever say that about yourself again, I'll beat your ass until you realize that you need to change." My voice contained an ounce of empathy, and I hoped the figure would understand. The figure didn't say anything at first, then did something any sane person would do. He promptly proceeded to try to kick my ass. I really shouldn't have spoken to him without introducing myself first.

 _Shit_.

The senbon he threw at me, would have killed me, if my Tamashi had not already been active. His face betrayed no emotion as to how I easily caught the senbon, preferring instead to rush me. I dropped down into planning to sweep his legs from under him. He instead jumped over my leg and hit me on the head with his foot, _hard_. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm no newcomer to taijutsu and in any other situation I would have beaten him, the sun just got in my eyes. I hate the sun.

When I came to I was thankfully outside, and I was mostly fine, with just another small headache. This time I saw another ninja. My other captor. I would recognize him anywhere by how he wore his Hitai-ate. That and the giant ass sword he carried. Sort of like my dad's but bigger. Clearly trying to compensate for something. Whatever insults I thought about hi, paled to the fact his chakra was clearly that of a _jounin._ I stood no chance if it came to a fight and I would lose in ten seconds flat.

Though it would be close. He looked at me and I saw his eyes. There's a saying the the eyes are the windows to the soul. Utter hogwash in my opinion because windows are on houses not people. _Duh_.But those eyes were those of a killer and if I had to guess, the person that had saved me was killed by him and I was his prisoner.

"Did you enjoy your beauty sleep _princess_?" He said with slight humor in his voice. Only slight.

I reacted in a professional manner. "Of course. It takes work to make yourself as beautiful as mine." I quipped hoping he would taken it as a joke. Hopefully.

"Well then maybe you should sleep for the rest of the day you need it with looks like yours. Though some introductions are in order, let's start with names and blood limits. What are yours?" He asked in the least subtle way possible.

"Wel-l-l," I stuttered clearly aware that he knew at least something about the Tamashi, but I steeled myself not wanting to show any fear.

"My name is Akinori Okasawa and my Kekkai Genkai is the Tamashi no me." I said without a hint of fear. So I decided to be brave. "And may I know who you are. Sir." I added quickly not wanting to insult the Jounin in front of me. The headband he wore had the symbol of the hidden mist, who were known to kill those with Kekkai Genkai's. Except it was crossed out. That's good news. I hope.

"My name is Zabuza. I don't have a Kekkai Genkai but I'm capable of many powerful jutsu. Enough to kill a _small_ _boy_ in an unknown forest." The smile Zabuza gave me reminded me of a shark. That's probably not good. So I had to be cocky. Best idea I ever had.

"It's a good thing I'm not a small boy anymore," I retorted. The silence was heavy like a _mist_. And then the most unexpected thing happened. He laughed. Zabuza _laughed_ at my joke. Although it could have been me. It probably was me he was laughing at.

"Looks like you village wasn't burned down because of you." Clearly amused by my retort. "It probably was because all of you were asleep due to you needing _beauty_ _sleep._ " He added just to spite me.

"Well then we should probably introduce you to the other member of our happy family. Haku!" He yelled the name so loud it was a wonder he hasn't been caught by the mist ninja yet. Though that probably meant they had found him, and met a less than ideal fate. Haku appeared with a certain grace before I noticed something strange. He was a she. Her long hair was halfway down her back, and she was wearing a mist hunter-nin mask. You'd think I would have noticed that in the cave but I was blinded by the sun. I would have totally won the fight if not for the sun. Fuck you sun.

"Zabuza, you called for me?" Haku inquired while making sure not to face me. I don't think we got of on the right foot, in fact it was probably her left that knocked me out.

"You never introduced your self to our guest." Zabuza looked back at me as he said giving me a look that made me realize how crazy this is. Here I am having a lovely conversation with two insane killers near me. Maybe I should make _tea_. May as well go all in.

"I think we're more than familiar with each other," she said as she glared at me with each word.

"I don't think I'm as well aquianted with you, as I am with your foot," I jested but I swear she just hated me more than before. _Great_. Now at least half the crazy ninja hate me, 'But is that as bad as saying half the crazy ninja like me?' I wondered as the kunoichi continued to stare me to death.

"Fine, my name is Haku, although you probably _knew_ that as well and my Kekkai Genkai allows me to control ice with jutsu," she added clearly proud of that fact. 'So she is rather proud about herself,' I thought to myself. May as well appeal to her assertive side.

"Nice to meet you ma'am.", I added in the most polite way as possible. Then a sudden and explosive noise came from Zabuza's direction and I turned around to see him on the ground. Then I realized that we were being attacked and spun around. There in front of me were two senbons. Going for me. Why me? Am I that hateable? I caught the senbons before I saw who threw it at me. Then I finally heard the sound clearly for the first time. Zabuza was laughing so hard he _fell_ off the log. Though I don't understand why _Haku_ threw the senbon at me.

"I'M A _MAN_ YOU DUMBASS!" she, no he yelled at me. So I was right the first time. I should never doubt myself again. After all I am perfect. That's why she hadn't fallen for my rugged good looks. Only possible explanation, I should have known. Once Zabuza had stopped laughing he then did something even I couldn't have guessed. He asked me to join them in their mission to defeat the current Mizukage, and of course I had to accept. But on one condition.

"You can't call me Akinori anymore, instead you have to call me," I then tried to think of a badass name and, of course _**He**_ spoke up. 'Why don't you call yourself after the tragedy that befell your clan,' and as much as I hated Him, he brought up a good point. So I came up with a name to describe that grim day.

"Call me _Grimm_."

"Why the fuck do you want us to call you Grim?" Asked Haku, clearly evaluating my IQ. He may end up dissapointed.

"That's Grimm with two m's. And it's because of the grim fate that befell my clan." I explained to him, though I did sound slightly sad. Then a joke came to me and of course I had to say it.

"I guess you could say it makes me more mist-erious!" I then proceeded to laugh at my own joke as Zabuza weighted his options involving my sudden death. For some reason he looked at a rather large boulder, and then gave me his creepy smile.

"I think it's time for your training." As he said each words his smile never faltered once.

This is going to suck.

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the _first_ actual chapter. And any reviews you have for my work feel free to comment, or if its going in a direction than the one originally intended. I'm aiming for as close to daily upload schedule as possible, though some days I'll may have to miss due to studying. Also I'll try to make each chapter at least 1000 words, but usually more. The more free time I get the longer I'll spend on the chapter. I'm also sorry about Grimm's bad habit of terrible puns.

Grimm- I guess you could say my comedy career is rather _grim._

TripleG316- Grimm so help me I will make you lose to Tenten in the Chunin Exams!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, and especially those awful jokes. Fuck puns.

~TripleG316

Edit#1 Revamped Haku interaction, and needed Grimm a little. Developed his character more.


	3. The Story behind the Mask

**Chapter #2**

 **The story behind the mask**

"I guess we could stop here for the day." Zabuza said, pointing towards a cave in the mountain. At this point I was to tired to even speak, so I dragged my self over to the hole and dropped the fucking _boulder_ Zabuza made me carry on my back up this fucking _mountain_!

"Zabuza... mind explaining why the _fuck_ you had me carry a _fucking boulder_ up this _huge ass mountain_!" I screamed barely containing the need to hit him with a large stick, or the larger boulder.

"I thought the answer was obvious? I wanted to see how gullible you were to think the boulder had anything to do with your training for the fourth time in a row." Zabuza said in the sweetest tone possible, before dodging the boulder as it went hurtling through the air and out of sight. I shouldn't have been surprised. For the past 4 years, he managed to pull this trick on me, on this specific day. It was the day I joined the duo, and made it a deadly trio. Of course I would rather celebrate this day with cake, but Zabuza preferred the boulder method.

I then spent the next hour trying to conceive a plan to effectively prank that dark haired twat. One of the plans was to drop four bottles worth of itching powder in his clothes, but I realized I only had three. You have to wither go big or go home. While thinking up of plans, _**He**_ of course had to comment. I immediately shut down his plan, to create a shadow construct and beat the shit out of Zabuza. ' **But why can't you, it'll be fun,** ' He whined for the umpteenth time. If I didn't know what He was, I would have mistaken him for a small child. 'Because I can trust you as far as I can throw you. Since I can't throw you, I therefore can't trust you," I answered again, causing him to huff in anger clearly annoyed with the fact, I wouldn't help in his plan.

I soon gave up the idea of revenge, for the moment, and went to train with Haku in the forest. After the first day of disaster we slowly warmed up to each other, much to the regret of Zabuza. Sure he laughed the first few times we kicked each others ass, but we decided to resolve stuff in a huge prank war. Eventually Zabuza became caught in the crossfire, when we both tried to rig the campfire with, extra _flammable_ wood. The good news was that the prank caused us both to put aside our differences, to work towards a common goal. The bad news the goal, involved lifting a huge ass boulder up a huge ass mountain. On the plus side, it took Zabuza a week to regrow his eyebrows.

Ever since that day Haku had my back when ever Zabuza went a little to far. He was the Ying to my Yang, the Tree to my apple, the ice to my tea. Although sometimes I did prank Haku. I can't show any favorites. Speaking of favorites, maybe Haku would be interested in a little anniversary prank, I just needed to get a chicken. Everything else was set.

I was so focused on my revenge plan that I didn't notice the ledge in front of me, and almost went to the bottom of the mountain. Key word there _almost_. I'm to badass to do something that stupid.

Before I fell off and realized my dreams of becoming a pancake I heard the shout of Haku. Which was weird because Haku never shouted, unless he was surprised by something.'That's not good' I thought before running off to find him. Before long I spotted Haku stuck in a battle with a squad of mist ninja. Or more accurately a squad of mist ninja stuck in a battle with _Haku_. No offense to the mist ninja, but you'd have to be suicidal to start a fight with Haku. For every attack they launched against Haku, he countered with a well placed senbon. They even tried to throw kunai with explosives tags attached, and he just threw a senbon and cut the string attached to the rope.

Their leader had the four angled, diagonal slashes of the hidden mist, but they were not crossed out. _Great_. So he wasn't interested in a friendly sparring match. But I couldn't outright kill him. Zabuza kept telling me to practice my genjutsu, so this was as good a time as any. Seeing him attack Haku gave me an idea to see exactly how well he fought. I began my jutsu, the Hikari no Itazura, and was surprised by a sudden turn from him. The good news was that the genjutsu worked and he could see whatever I wanted him to see.

The bad news was that he saw me and threw a kunai at _me_. The worse news was that it was aimed at my head. Even worse than that my Tamashi wasn't activated. I was contemplating how good I looked with a kunai in my head, when a senbon flew out of nowhere and knocked the kunai away from me. Even though I was in absolutely no danger due to my sheer skill. The distraction was what was important. The senbon distracted the ninja for long enough to make it look like I jumped over him and landed where one of his poor squad members was.

He screamed and rushed towards his ally and threw 5 kunais at the poor guy before the teammate could process he was being attackes.. Though I have to say kunai really match his eyes. Or rather they are his eyes. He then moved towards his last team mate and took a huge scythe out of _somewhere_ , and proceeded to cut his team mate in _half_. I turned to Haku in as casual manner as I could and asked him if I can keep that scythe.

"No," he said as soon as I said the word keep.

"You don't know what I was going to ask," I retorted to save some face.

"It involves that scythe doesn't it." I'm begining to think Haku is a psychic. Or at least his kekkai genkai allows him to read minds. Probably the last one.

Our bickering was promptly stopped by the big guy trying to cut me in half. And I had kindly gave him a vhance to run away as well. Ungrateful dobe. He must have been slightly angry about what happened yo his teammates, though I didn't lift a finger to injure them. "You bastard!" He yelled at me in particular. What did I do? I didn't cut his friends in half.

As I continued to grumble about him, he swung his scythe once more attempting to cut me in half vertically. I did what anyone would do in a situation like that. I jumped to the side of the attack, and punched him in the face. At least three teeth fell out but, sadly that didn't do much other than made me look cool, and that's the important part. Before he could recover Haku threw enough senbons at him, he looked like a porcupine it was over.

"Well we should go and warn Zabuza about this," Haku said after admiring his brand new pincushion. It was a _deadly_ masterpiece.

"Right" was all I could say before he ran off, leaving me alone with two and a half ninja and a scythe. I think we all know what happened next. In my defense this is Haku's fault I caught up with Haku, he gave me the worlds most exasperated look.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't take that scythe?" Haku said clearly annoyed at me, though his tobe was light.

"You shouldn't have left me alone with it then," was all I could say before Haku started throwing senbons at me. I knew that he was joking, due to how easily he could have hit me with the senbons if he tried, I jokingly kept dodging dramatically away from the pointy objects. I landed everything flip perfectly, no matter what Haku says.

By the time we reached he camp, both my bruises, that weren't there, and my ego had healed. Judging by the bodies around our campsite, there were atleast three squads of shinobi dead in the clearing, with Zabuza enjoying tea on a log nearby. The longer I've spent with these two the more I doubt my sanity. 'Why didn't he have any biscuits with his tea?' I thought crossly, due to the wonderfully rigged prank, I had attached to the pantry. As we walked closer I noticed a scroll in Zabuza's hands. 'Must be a message from Mei' I thought to no one in particular, though for the first time in forever, the other dumbass had to comment. ' **Clearly it's a love letter from her to him** ,' _**She**_ responded taking her chance to make fun of Zabuza before he saved my life again. If I ever needed saving. Which I never do. _Obviously_.

"Hey Zabuza. Whatcha doing?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Living" he replied gruffly, and I did my best not to sound annoyed.

"Well what are you doing with your hands?"

"Holding a scroll." I'm beginning to think he's avoiding my question.

"What's in the scroll?" At this point I can barely contain my anger as he continues evading my questions. When I look back at Haku to see his reaction he had his mask on, though he seemed smug under that mask.

"A message." And then I flipped shit.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT FUCKING MISSION WE HAVE TO DO NOW YOU JACKASS!" I screamed in utter frustration at him and then he did what I've come to know him do. He laughed at me.

"Don't worry it's an easy mission, we only need to kill a bridge builder then we'll have the boats that Gatō promised. After that we begin the assault on Kizigakure and remove the fool of a Kage from power." As Zabuza explained about the mission I felt a sudden pang of worry in my stomach. Then I discovered it was just a pang of indigestion. _Shit_. Or rather _no-shit_. As if _**They**_ and my stomach agreed about the pun, the both groaned at the same time.

"...So do you understand the plan Grimm?" Zabuza looked at me expecting I had an answer.

"Of course. I am after all the great shinobi Grimm." The only reaction he had to my response was to roll his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just in case you weren't listening you'll be responsible for fighting out where they're coming from, and if they brought ninja with them. Take my bingo book with you just in case the brought a jonin with them that's dangerous." As he said that sentence he threw over his tattered bingo book containing all the names of the worlds most dangerous ninja. The thing is that he didn't throw it far enough so it fell on the ground, but it could have been on purpose, as if the mistreatment of the book, mistreats those inside it. The book landed open, and when I flipped it over what I saw sent a shiver down my spine.

 _Kakashi_ _Hatake_.

 _The copycat ninja._

I closed the book, but I just couldn't forget that face. Until my curiosity was satisfied then I could let it rest. So then I turned to Zabuza's and asked him.

"Zabuza do you know who Kakashi Hatake is?" The look Zabuza gave me clearly explained that i should stop that train of conversation. Eventually he gave up trying to keep me from knowing who Kakashi was and buckled after persistent begging. They all buckle eventually under my sheer charisma.

"Fine if you want to know then sit down and shut up. Kakashi Hatake is a S rank Jonin and not someone you want to face in battle. He was famous as a child for becoming a jonin when he was only 12 and a Anbu captain shortly after the third shinobi war. He once was able to cut a lightning bolt in half using his chidori. The worst thing about him, however was the fact he killed his own friend, on the basis that she might have leaked information about the village. Also he received the Sharingan as payment for losing an eye, from his squad mate, who proceeded to die in a cave collapse. And he has some of the stupidest looking hair I have ever seen" 'Shit. If I hadn't found out about the bastard who had burned down my village,, I would think this guy is the worse ninja in the world.' That clearly shocked me, because Zabuza responded rather quickly.

"Don't worry what are the chances the the Leaf would send a ninja like _that_ to help supervise a bridge builder, Hmm? One in a million? Just don't stress it, once we finish with the bridge builder, Mei will be ready to begin the assault on Kiri. And we'll win that fight, just like we'be win the others." Zabuza clearly believed that we would win, and the utter belief in his voice convinced me as well. Bridge builder, whoever you are, this is nothing personal but for the village.

My village.

Kirigakure.

I decided to start training with my scythe when Zabuza' asked me where I got my new scythe. That led to explaining the new pincushion Haku made and us running back to warn him about a possible attack. Then we realized how stupid that sounded. Zabuza needed _help_. When would that ever happen?

A/N Hey everyone! I've been making the chapters slowly longer and I've been looking at ways to improve the older chapters. If you have any ideas feel free to leave a review or pm me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

~TripleG316

Hikari no Itazura- A genjutsu that is based on bending the lights in front of someone's eyes creating a false field as opposed to the one seen in the first place. Can be broken through sound or touch only, not chakra due to not affecting the body directly.

Shadow construct- A body created by raising your shadow of the ground and fashioning it into a body. By adding chakra, the construct becomes a clone under your control. Alternatively you can add a sentient body (eg. A tailed beast, bijuu, or a summon, Gamabunta) allowing it to control the cost and gain access to spiritual based jutsus.

Edit #1fixed minor mistakes, with plot. Developed characters more.


	4. Tea time with the enemy

**Chapter #3**

 **Tea with the enemy**

It took us roughly a month to reach the village of the bridge builder, Tazuna. By the time that we arrived, I had become rather proficient with my scythe. The only thing hindering me now, is its frailty. That meant that I had to start with the creation of my actual weapon, and I had to forge it, due to family tradition.

When we reached the outskirts of the village, we were split off to accomplish our individual jobs. I was tasked with finding information on the bridge builder. Haku had to prepare our campsite, in case the bridge builder had left the town to hire help. Zabuza had the first shift as the sentry, to make sure no villager comes this way and discovers us.

Since the I met up with Zabuza and Haku, I had managed to 'obtain' many other types of clothes. For the mission in the village, I had dressed as a poor beggar, due to the economic troubles Gatō caused, it was a believable role. Upon entering the town, I realized how accurate my beggar disguise was. Even though I made my self look like a beggar, I wasn't thin. Now I was thin for a shinobi, but I wasn't thin for a beggar. Four out of every ten people I met, I was able to count each of their ribs. For the first time in a while, I began to question why we were helping Gatō. That's when I remembered what Zabuza had told me.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Zabuza, why exactly are we working with Gatō? Surely we can get other sponsors." I asked Zabuza after we completed another mission for the shady bastard. This time he had us wipeout an entire village because they looked at him funny.

"Grimm, do you think that we'll remain loyal to him forever?" Zabuza said to me, not even bothering to look back at me.

"After we get the money we need for the coup, then I personally will gut that smug bastard, and hang his carcass over his house." He continued, and I began to prepare for a rant.

Half an hour later, Zabuza calmed down enough that we could go to Gatō and collect our payment. When we entered the company, no one dared to look at us, due to Zabuza's fearsome reputation, and we walked over to where we knew Gatō would be. His office explained exactly where all the money in the land of Waves went. Every luxury seemed to be present in that damn room. From expensive wines, to rare masterwork swords, he had everything. Gatō himself sat on a leather chair and looked at us in a smug way, as if he thought we were his personal _lap dogs_.

"I heard the tragic news, about Kuramni Village. What a terrible accident," he sneered and then began to break out in laughter. As if the _slaughter_ of so many innocents was such a funny _joke_. It took all of my self restraint not to rip off his head right there. When he stopped laughing , he threw the money we worked for at Zabuza. Zabuza easily caught it, but the lack of respect was something that I didn't forget.

"Take your money and leave, but I may have more work for you. And this time, it'll pay out a lot of money." Gatō sneered at us, clearly expecting some sort of reaction from us.

"How much exactly?" Zabuza inquired, and I hoped it would be enough for us to STOL working for the ugly, motherfucker.

"A small fortune. Now leave. I have important matters to discuss with _honorable_ merchants. And by the way Zabuza, mind not picking up strays from the street, they're never raised well." The last sentence was clearly directed to me. Before Zabuza could respond, I turned around and left the office. If that bastard thought he could get a reaction out of me, then he was sorely mistaken. But I will get my revenge, one way or another.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I shook away that memory and instead focused on trying to find information about the bridge builder. When we succeeded on this mission, we would finally have enough money to begin the coup. I began to look for a someone who might now something about the bridge builder, when I spotted a small stall selling food. From what I could tell, it was the only one in the village, 'So that must be where he bought his food' I reasoned with myself. I began to move towards him and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Have you heard anything about Fauna yet?" I asked the merchant, trying to make him believe I was hoping he started building the bridge.

"Nothing yet I'm afraid. He hasn't returned from the Hidden leaf yet." He replied to me.

"Do you know where he lives? I want to give him as much help as I can." The plan was simple. Earn some trust with the merchant, and then lead him to a ambush.

"Yeah, he lives over there near the forest. You'll probably meet his daughter there. Her name is Tsunami." The merchant told me, clearly throwing caution to the wind. He didn't even ask for my name, and as far as he knew, I was a simple beggar. What a stupid civilian.

"Well thank you for all your help. Maybe one day Gatō won't be able to oppress us any longer." I made sure to add a shiny of hope to my voice. And like that I had all the information I needed. In fact, I could go ahead and begin to plant myself into their household now. So once I paid for some rather expensive food, I began the trip to his house.

The sun had begun to set when I neared the little hovel, the bridge builder called home. It would have been kind to say that the hovel was falling apart, but it wouldn't have been fair. There were holes in the roof, and the paint was flaking off, not to mention the lack of smoke in the air, meaning that they didn't want to waste wood heating the house. It was clear that the repression was affecting the family inside, though the extent of the damage wasn't clear.

As my mind was focused on judging the effects of Gatō monopoly, I didn't notice the orange blur falling towards me from the nearby tree. I was staring at the house for one second, and then I was on the ground watching a ant stare at me, in what appeared to be shock.

"Thanks for breaking my fall mister! But if I want to be Hokage some day I have to beat Sasuke to the top of the trees!" The orange bastard quickly explained to me, before leaping of me and charging at the tree. By the time I managed to get up and recover from the shock of being landed on, he had already gone high enough up the tree, that I couldn't reach him, without using chakra. At that point, my cover would be blown and there would be no point in secrecy.

I instead decided to yell at whoever was in that hovel about the bastard that landed on me and began to march off towards the hovel. I didn't get fall, when a blue blur, decided that I was a great trampoline. He didn't even apologize for landing at me. Instead of a story, I got some sort of grunt, as if it was my fault for being under that tree.

"Shit. At this rate Naruto will beat me up the tree, and if that happens I'm going to kick your ass for slowing me down." He yelled at me, giving me one last glare before running up the tree he fell off. 'So their names are Naruto and Sasuke, huh. Bow I know who the fuck I'm supposed to be mad at.' I thought and for the first time, in forever, _**They**_ had an actual comment.

' **Don't pout dumbass, they're probably the ninja that were hired to protect the bridge builder. Just get your revenge when you kill the builder**.' _**He**_ reasoned, though _**She**_ also wanted to voice her opinion.' _Just complain to their sensei. All teams for Konoha, need a Jonin level ninja, so he'll get them to apologize properly_ ,' _**She**_ explained, but damn I liked _**His**_ plan better.

Again I marched towards the hovel, this time looking up in case their sensei liked to fall of trees aswell. Thankfully I reached the hovel without anymore blurs falling on top of me. I was about to knock on the door when, the third ninja decided to open the door, in my face. Now I wasn't expecting it at all, so I was too shocked to move out of the way. She slammed the door and it hit my face, knocking me flat in my ass. That was the last straw.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T ANY OF YOU NINJA NOT INJURE ME IN ANY WAY!" I screamed, absolutely fed up with these hopeless excuses for Genin, though my reaction may have been rather extreme. Her face paled rather quickly at my sudden outburst but I wasn't done.

"FIRST THE ORANGE DICK DECIDES THAT I WAS A WONDERFUL LANDING PAD, BUT AT LEAST HE APOLOGIZED. THE OTHER BLUE BASTARD DECIDES TO FOLLOW THE FIRST ONES EXANPLES, BUT THEN HE HAS THE BALLS TO BLAME ME FOR STANDING THERE. AND NOW YOU OPEN THE DOOR IN MY FACE AND KNOCKED ME ON MY ASS! IS THERE ANYONE ELSE ON YOUR TEAM WHO WANTS TO KICK MY ASS ASWELL?" I ranted, and the kunoichi clearly wasn't expecting someone like me to show up. But I was always high strung. Of course it wasn't a good idea when there Jonin showed up.

"Is there a problem here?" The silver haired jōnin asked me, and I almost fainted from recognizing who he was. His silver hair had some sort of gravity defying property, and the way his hitai-ate was used to cover one eye created a feeling of fear in me. No doubt it hid the why that contained the sharingan he stole from his squadmate. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the damn copycat ninja.

 _Kakashi._

 _Motherfucking._

 _Hatake_.

Now anyone who just met someone famed for being a coldblooded killer would have fainted on the spot. But I wasn't just anyone. I was one of the apprentices of Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist. Naturally I kept my facade of a pissed of civilian, who had just been landed on by two motherfucking shitheads.

"OF COURSE THERE'S A PROBLEM! TWO OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING NINJA JUST DECIDED THAT I WAS A WONDERFUL LANDING PAD. IF THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT PEOE I SHOULD JUST KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him, and he clearly didn't expect a civilian to just threaten a jonin level ninja. Of course that was what an ignorant civilian who had no idea who a ninja was would do.

"Calm down sir, those two must have just made a mistake. I'm certain that they didn't mean it." The old man in the room tried to reason with me. 'Ah so he must be the bridge builder' I thought to myself. So I looked him in the eye and continued as a passed off civilian.

"AND WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN? THESE INGRATES DON'T DESERVE IT. WHAT'S THE WORST THAY THEY COULD DO?" All I needed to do, was to get them to admit to who they were, and what there mission was.

"Were here just to protect Tazuna, while he builds a bridge to the mainland. So that means we have to be strong enough to hold off bandits. That makes us stronger than you." This time it was the pink haired girl who spoke up. I didn't expect her to reply to my comment so normally I lost my cool for a second. But I quickly recovered it.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were the bridge builder Tazuna. Allow me to offer my sincerest apologies for my behavior. If there's anyway I could repay you for my insults, I would do it as soon as possible. Please name anything." As I begged I was careful to watch Kakshi's expression. From what I could discern, he was putting up an act of kindness, but he was clearly analyzing me. 'Great. I put myself on the radar of the copycat ninja. Why do I always put myself in situations like this?' I asked myself.

"There's really no need to do anything like that." Kakashi reassured, while smiling at me with his eyes closed. Though only his eye was smelling, no other part of his face moved." Though if you want, you could probably help out with the bridge." I had to admit, his solution would work best with my motives as a ninja, but that's what he wanted. It was a clever ploy to make me jump at the chance to get in close to Tazuna and possibly assainate him. So I began another counter measure.

"I'm sorry but I must confess that I don't have any carpentry skills to my name. So I would just be a burden to the efforts on the bridge. Though I could help move materials to your builders." I offered to him, adding in a hint of hope.

"Of course any help would be greatly appreciated." Tazuna replied to me, smiling. Before I could reply, the door opened, and the dark haired boy who landed on me stepped into the room. I was still a little angry at him, but I didn't overreact. Much.

"You! You're the motherfucker who didn't apology to me for almost breaking my back!" I yelled at him, hoping his sensei would come to my aid. The kid just looked at me like I was an eyesore, then turned back to Kakashi.

"Naruto and I reached the top of the tree, and completed the exercise." The kid, who must be Sasuke, if the other one is Naruto, told Kakashi. I took a moment to study him and try to determine what clan he belonged to. His hair was black and he carried himself with regal air, believing himself superior to everyone else. He wore a blue jacket, and when he turned around, it was clear as day what clan he belonged to. On his back was the symbol of the Uchiha clan, that white and red paper fan. 'Does everyone on this team have the sharingan?' I joked, though I wasn't worried about the sharingan at all. Even though it was considered the most powerful dojutsu in the world, it was nowhere as powerful as my Tamashi.

"Sasuke, you should first apologize to Mr...?" Kakshi looked at me expecting me to finish the sentence.

"Just call me Akinori." Choosing to use my real name was a safer bet than anything else. It was the actually truth, so he couldn't accuse me of lying, and I doubted that they would live long enough to trace what connection my name had with, my clan.

"Fine, I'm sorry for falling on toy Akinori!" Sasuke repeated in a monotone way. Couldn't have put anymore effort into it could he?

"KAKASHI!" Was the last thing I heard before a orange blur ran through the door and knocked me flat out...

A/N

Hey everyone I'm not dead!

*ducks from a myriad of sharp objects thrown at me*

I know that you all have reason to be angry at me, but I've finally fixed my laptop, after the wonderful crash it experienced. Turns out malware is bad for your computer, who knew? Anyway I've also decided to update the other chapters to make them more concise, and possible.

Also, I'm debating about who would work better in a team for Grimm. I've decided that he'll need a taijutsu specialist, so any ideas would be appreciated. PM me any ideas, or leave a review with who you would reccomend.

By the way I still don't own Naruto, but I do own a working computer. Fuck you malware!


	5. A Forced Walk

**Chapter #4**

 **A Forced Walk**

"Ugh..." I groaned, my entire body in pain from that collision. 'How in Miami's name can that blonde bastard run so fast?' I questioned myself, and found that I had no answers. Of course _**They**_ did. 'I **f you were smart enough, you would have used your Tamashi to see what his chakra was made off. Since you didn't we'll tell you**.' _**He**_ explained to me, and of course he piqued my interest. I had to know how he went that fast.

'OK so if I accept your help, what do I have to do to make it up to you.' This was usually how out deals went. Them offering a deal I couldn't refuse, and conning something out of me. ' _All you'd have to do is allow us to participate in the fight against Kakashi_.' _**She**_ told me, and that _seemed_ like a fair deal. But I couldn't take chances.

'Fine I accept your deal to fight Kakashi, and _only_ Kakashi, on my behalf. In return you shall tell me what chakra that blonde child has, as well as how to defeat him.' And thus our contract was sealed. _**They**_ weren't happy about that last part, but in the end _**They**_ couldn't do anything about it. ' _ **Very well. Inside the boy lies the demonic chakra of the nine tailed beast. To defeat him you must disrupt his seal. Where that seal is you will have to find out, but our part of the contract is already done**_.' _**They**_ chorused in sync, and the voices blended in an eerie way, hinting at how powerful they were together. But I already had all the information I needed.

'Thank you, for your help. You shall have a chance to fight Kakashi. When that will be I cannot say.' I told them. It never hurts to be polite to chakra being countless of eons older than you, especially when they were inside of you. ' _Your welcome_.' _**She**_ replied to me in a cheerful manner, while _**He**_ grunted. Now that the fiasco was over, I began to look around at my surroundings.

First I started to listen around me, and heard the sounds of snoring nearby. There was also the sound of water being used below me. Likely the woman I saw when I entered cleaning the dishes from before. Next I started to smell around me. In the direction of the snoring sound, I smelled a large amount of sweat, and something that reminded me of stale ramen. 'At least he likes ramen,' I told myself as I summarized that this was the ninja who ran me over. I ignored him and I started to smell around me once more. There was at least three faint smells heading towards the bridge construction site, right where Zabuza had left a trap.

Ignoring the need to analyze my surroundings, I decided to begin to reach myself for the day. Getting up I noticed the blond bastard snoring in the bed beside me. It took every ounce of self restraint not to choke the life out of him right there. Instead I decided to search for the seal him. Luckily for me that idiot was the heaviest sleeper I ever met. He didn't even stir when I flushed some chakra over him, and that revealed the seal. The design if the seal was well beyond the scope of my knowledge, and I realized, that I didn't how to disrupt the seal without destroying it.

As I contemplated that problem, interrupted by the sound of a huge explosion from the dock. I bolted to the window, and saw the foliar look of Zabuza's hiding in the mist jutsu. The next thing I knew the orange demon bolted upright and screamed,"DAMMIT I SLEPT IN AGAIN! IF THAT EXPLOSION WAS A COOL JUTSU SENSEI TAUGHT SASUKE I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF KAKASHI!"

His frantic screaming was annoying enough that I almost knocked him out right there. Then he noticed me. "Wait a second. You're the guy I accidently knocked out. Sorry about that," he said while he grinned at me. Was he seriously this scatter brained? Instead of beating him right there I wanted to see some of his jutsu's to prepare myself in case they survive

"Naruto, you need to run down to the bridge. From what I could see, this is actually serious." I explained to him in a rather grim tone. That caused him to snap back to reality and then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Why does this always happen when I'm asleep." He said frantically before _jumping_ out the window. The shock of how stupid that idea was, froze me in place as I watched him sprint to the bridge.'Damn that kid has balls,' _**He**_ said, with what I believed was a hint of respect. Signing in frustration, I took my disguise off, and began my countermeasures in case Zabuza couldn't kill the ninja.

Walking downstairs the woman, who I deduced to be Tazuna's daughter, was calmly washing dishes singing a light tune. Once more I felt a pang of regret at what I had to do and steeled myself for my action. Slowly, I walked over to her, while she was preoccupied with the dishes. She didn't notice me until it was to late. Bringing my hand up to her mouth, I released the gas, that was trapped in my glove. The knockout gas wasn't effective immediately, so she struggled as hard as she could to push me off, but eventually went unconscious. I lowered her body to the ground gently, and pulled out the note I had made.

Carefully, I placed the note on the counter so that they would know what to do, to get her back. I walked slowly out the door and watched the battle unfold on the bridge. From this distance it seemed that Kakashi had broken out of the water prison Zabuza had erected for him. The water on his white hair, was more than enough evidence to my theory.

Tearing my eyes away from the battle, I focused on my task. Body flicker was a technique that required most of my attention. Before I left on my scouting mission, I made sure to memorize the area we had camped at and I needed to dig out those memories. The feeling of moving fast enough to appear nearly invisible, was a rush I will never forget.

Looking around, my surroundings had changed to the area where I had left Haku and Zabuza. There was currently a distinct lack of senbons, so that meant at the Haku was watching over Zabuza. I let go of my quarry and tied her to a tree nearby. She was begging to stir, so I waited until she woke up. Her first words upon seeing my face were a little harsh.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU BETRAYED EVERYONE IN YOUR VILLAGE FOR THE POWER GATŌ PROMISED YOU DIDN'T YOU! WHY? WAS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE A PETTY MOTHERFUCKER? YOU KNOW HE WON'T PAY YOU. YOU'RE JUST HIS PAWNS!" she hollered at me. While she ranted at me, I watched entirely impassive. It wasn't because I was a heartless bastard. It was because I knew she was right. Zabuza was worried that Gatō won't pay the agreed price and kill us with hired goons, just to save some money. But what she said next was uncalled for.

"I GUARANTEE YOUR PARENTS DESPISE YOU! IN THEIR EYE..oof!" Before she could finish I had run over and hit her to stop that train of conversation. Every ounce of self restraint I had, I used to avoid killing her on the spot.

"Do you know what happened to my family?" I asked her, my voice came out sounding rather hoarse. She looked at me with wide eyes fearful of what may happen next.

"All of them were killed by a Konoha, missing-nin. A ninja trained by Konoha was responsible for not only the death of my family, but my entire clan. So do you think that I would care about what you say about me? Especially when you treat those bastards better than the murderers they are." Every word I said caused her to whimper in fear.

"I-I-I... I don't think that Kakashi is a monster.." she whispered out, thinking I wouldn't hear her.

"Kakashi isn't a monster... He's a demon... He was responsible for the deaths of both of his teammates... and Konoha didn't punish him." Every time I spoke she was to stunned to retort. At this point she started to cry from the facts I told her.

"One teammate was trapped under a rock, so he forced the trapped shinobi to give him one of his eyes. Why you may ask? Because he lost one of his eyes saving the girl the shinobi loved. After that on another mission, he _killed_ the kunoichi just for standing in his way with a blade of chakra. So tell me... am I the worse monster for kidnapping you, or would Kakashi's idea be better?" Now she was fully crying, terrified of the silver haired bastard.

"Well done capturing the hostage Grimm," Haku said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was carrying Zabuza on his back, and at first glance the jōnin was clearly in a rough spot. There were at least a dozen kunai wounds across his body. Not to mention all the bruises and the chakra exhaustion he would have to deal with. Judging from all of those effects, he would likely be out for an entire week.

"Geez, Zabuza here I thought you couldn't get any uglier." I jested with the clearly beaten man. Of course he had a retort anyway.

"What can't you tell? I was trying to look like _you_." The joke caused him to chuckly weakly before coughing up a _generous_ amount of blood in my direction. Sadly my eyes don't go well with _red_.

Looking over at Haku I asked the rather obvious question. "The fuck happened to him?"

He shrugged. "Apparently Kakashi earned the name of the copycat ninja fairly. And those brats were also rather good at fighting."

"So we now have to wait a week before we can attack them again? Of course that's assuming they don't accept out deal." I gestured to the bound blue haired woman, who of course went back to yelling profanities at us. We proceeded to ignore her.

"It will be more than likely that they try to rescue her. In that case you will have to help me kill them, with or without Zabuza." And I had to say, Haku's logic was sound. Though I doubted they would be able to do much. I nodded my consent to Haku, and left to begin to set traps. Even if they did find us, they would be more than likely to kill them selves with the traps.

While I was out laying the traps, Haku would be responsible for the treatment of Zabuza, which was fine by me. Whoever was able to defeat _Zabuza Momochi,_ would be a wonderful opponent for me to face. Before I start my training however, I had to speak to a certain blue haired girl. As I neared the prisoner, I began to note some minute features. She seemed to be about medium height, roughly five and a half feet tall. Her eyes had no distinct pupils, which was slightly strange. She had a small nose, and relatively thin lips. Her skin was pale, in comparison to the rest of her family. If not for the scowl on her face, some may consider her rather beautiful. When I finally reached her I slipped into my uncaring persona.

"Tsunami, I have a few questions to ask you." My voice carried absolutely no emotional . After all, she couldn't know I cared about what we did with her.

"And why should I help my kidnappers?" She whispered hoarsely. Apparently screaming at ninja for the better part of an hour affected your voice terribly. Who knew?

"You'll help us, otherwise we'll _kidnap_ your son Inari next." I told her, and the shock on her face showed that I hit a nerve.

"Don't you dare you bastard! I'll do anything! Just leave him alone." She cried out to me, her pain causing her to cry out. It truly hurt my heart, but I had to do it. For the good of the village.

"Then answer my questions. Firstly, what are the strengths of all of those ninja, and start with the pink haired kunoichi that I yelled at yesterday." I told her, as I began the interrogation.

"Her name is Sakura, but I don't know her last name. She seems to have extremely good control over her ninja abilities. She did that tree walking thing in one try..." I kept my poker face on as I turned over that data. ' **Seems to me that the girl you were yelling at, has a rather high amount of chakra control. Perhaps she's a medic-nin**?' _**He**_ told me, though I carefully didn't respond, and instead tuned back into the conversation.

"The boy with the black hair is Sasuke Uchiha..." at the mention of that clan my hair bristles in anger. The Uchihas. Arrogant pricks. Always assuming that they were the best ninja in the world. 'Note to self, kick the ass of the Uchiha first.' "... he also seems to have a lot of different attacks and can create lots of different plans on the spot." "Wait." Interrupting her I had a sudden hope about what the Uchiha could do. "Is there anything strange with his eyes he can do?" I asked her, hoping she would say no. "Well yes..." my hopes fell with that one sentence. "He always stares at you like he can tell if you're lying, but nothing else." She concluded that sentence and the sense of relief almost knocked me flat out.

"The last one I know anything about is Naruto Uzumaki. He seems to be the worst at controlling his abilities, but he's probably the most dedicated. He will never give up. Even though he has terrible control, he probably has the most energy out of the four of them, due to how long he can train without running out of energy." ' _Seems to me that the nine tails is helping the brat a little_.' _**She**_ commented with a slight chuckle, interrupting my focus with Tsunami. I chose to ignore her and continue with the interrogation.

"I don't care about whatever ever else you have to say about the last one. Let's move on the next phase of questioning. Is there anyway your father will give up on the bridge?" I asked her trying to find a way to stop the construstion of the bridge, due to that being why we were hired. Though to Zabuza, the easiest way was to kill the fool and be done with it.

"No, I'm afraid not. He started the building of the bridge to encourage Inari that we weren't helpless to Gatō, and anyone can make a change." She started before she realized her mistake.

"Then it seems we have no choice, we have to kidnap the boy." I told her getting up from my sitting position.

"Wait you can't! He's just a boy!' She was frantically trying to convince me to not touch him, but my mind was already set. Nothing she could do would change my mind. When I turned around, I saw that we had guests.

"Ah... so you finally came. I hope it was to negotiate the terms of your defeat." I smiled weakly at the trio, though that smug Uchiha clearly thought he had me beat.

"No we came here to negotiate your defeat." He sneered at me, and I couldn't help but release a weak chuckle.

"Oh really? So two no name brats, and an Uchiha who doesn't have the _sharingan_ are going to defeat me? Is that it?" Then I began to laugh. At least until a voice spoke out from behind them.

"No just one more. A jōnin _with_ the _sharingan_." Kakashi said as he moved out from behind them. Quickly scanning it, I noticed that it was only a _shadow clone_ , meaning the real one wasn't exactly infornt of me. I spread out my senses, and found him hiding roughly 30ft away from me.

I began to chuckle. "My, my, Hatake. Did you honestly think your shadow clone can stand against me in a one on one fight?" I asked him a slight smile still on my face. "We'll see exactly how well you can do against me. Now let's dance!" I yelled out and started to charge the quartet, in am manner that they would never have predicted.

At least I hope so.

What a cliff hanger! Looks like this a perfect place to stop the series, bye everyone!

.

.

.

... Is anyone still there? Good. I hate to do such a stupid joke, but I decided to leave the fight till, next time, so that everyone can still add a couple ideas for the final member of the squad. I have a rough idea on how to make them all meet up, I just need to add the last member into the loop to complete the plans. As always any reviews, or comments would be greatly appreciated.

-TripleG316


	6. The Long Walk Home

**Important notes at the bottom!**

 **Chapter #5**

 **The Long Walk Home**

 _One step at a time._

 _One step at a time._

That was the mantra I kept repeating to myself, as I contemplated the problems that led up to where I was going. First the destruction of my clan, because of that _Sannin_. Then Zabuza finding me in the woods and adopting me. Smiling a little, I remembered all the lessons he taught me. Zabuza was the first to teach me how to hold area of affect jutsus, like the hiding in the mist jutsu.

Then there was Haku. My first memory of him was the gender misunderstanding. Chuckling a little at how angry he was at me, I remembered all the different pranks we did on each other. And the joint pranks we did on Zabuza, like the ones with the chickens. It took him weeks to get all the eggshells out of his hair. Besides our friendship, he taught me the most about the effects of herbal remedies. I will always consider him my best friend.

There was someone I missed more than those two though. The first person who taught me how to fight, and the one I lost first. My father, was by far the one I missed the most, especially his particularly dry humor. The amount of deadpanned jokes he said to me was uncountable. Not to mention, all the fighting styles he taught me. The reason, I wanted that Scythe from the mist ninja, was due to my dad telling me that it would compliment my jutsu techniques well. If I had been born into another family, then I doubt I would have survived the destruction of my clan.

In truth, there was two more people who I cared about. No matter how much I hated _**Them**_ , they had helped me more than anyone else. The information that _**They**_ shared with me saved me from dying to that blonde haired _jinchūriki_ , and no matter what _**They**_ say they care about me as well. I always noticed the times when _She_ fussed over me like a mother, always commenting on how my appearance wasn't up to standards. **He** showed his affection whenever I made a mistake, and **He** commented on how to improve my fighting style. Though **He** usually followed up with a comment about how I was a terrible fighter.

Of course that all came back to what happened during that fight, and it made me realize how unclean my hands were. Even the kidnapping of Inari and Tsunami was _my_ idea, because I couldn't live with myself, if Zabuza or Haku were captured and _I_ couldn't stop them. But the idea wasn't _honorable_ at all. If my father had heard me now, his shame would have been _colossal_. So instead I focused on what happened in that battle and how to make a difference, so _no one_ I loved would ever be in danger again.

 _ **Flashback**_

' **You must be suicidal**.' **He** shrieked at me as I charged at the group of genin. But I had sensed their sensei was actually 30ft below me. By charging straight towards them, I escaped the reach of his real body, and all it would take was one solid hit on the clone to dispel it. My move had shocked the blonde kid, as well as the pink haired girl. The Uchiha had reacted to my charge however, and slipped into the clans signature jutsu. Charging straight at him was suicide, _if_ he actually had the sharingan. The fighting style was meant to be used in conjunction with the sharingan, so without it, he was much weaker.

But I needed to escape the squad and find where Haku was. Not only that, but I had to save most of my chakra to create bodies for _**Them**_ , so that they could fight Kakashi, while I dealt with the genin. My plan right now was to charge them first, but before reaching them, I would replace myself with the rock nearby. When I replaced with the rock, I would create a shadow clone to attack them, while I went to find Haku.

As soon as I swapped with the rock, everything went downhill. When I swapped, Haku decided it was the perfect moment to appear out of nowhere and start throwing senbons everywhere. Now, normally I love the idea of creating chaos on the battlefield but that was when it was organized chaos. Naturally, I was hit with as many of the senbon as they were. With a puff of smoke, my clone was dispersed. This ruined all of the plans I had laid out.

Immediately I voiced out my complaints to Haku. "Thanks for showing up now! Do me a favor and hold off the brats for me?" I yelled at Haku, while I was dodging the kunai that were thrown from the Uchiha. All I received as confirmation, were the sudden shrieks of pain that came from the genin's direction.

Kakashi, of course ran off to help his brats, and sent his clone to attack me. Normally I'd be annoyed that someone did not think I was worthy for a fight against them, but this time it worked out in my favor. I brought my hands up, and went through a few familiar symbols, ending with the dragon seal. The feeling of chakra, as it slowly gathered into a tendril of darkness near my feet was greatly, appreciated. I felt the need for a cocky smile as I began to lash out with the tendril. My first strike, was a rather solid hit to the clone's arm, but I had forgotten to harden the shadow. It instead resulted in a rather strange push. After that blunder, it was obvious that I wouldn't get anymore easy chances to defeat the clone.

But I shouldn't have been worried, because the push have more than enough power to throw Kakashi's clone across the clearing. I began to gather up my chakra once more, answer to form two chakra constructs on either side of me. The body that I was fastening for _Her_ , was being fashioned using the light around me. For **Him** I was creating a body using my shadow, and creating a chakra system, that wouldn't be destroyed after the first ability he used.

Before I could complete the task, Kakashi's clone began to attack me once more. The clone began with a barrage of kunai, followed by a rush to get near me as soon as possible. 'It seems that Kakashi is worried about what I'm trying to do,' I'm used to them. I received a slight chuckle from him,'I don't think that we should be worried that much about the the clone right now.' His sudden comment caused me to look around quickly. That's when I noticed, in my confusion, Kakashi had snuck underneath me and was about to grab me and pull me down. Smiling I allowed myself to be ' _caught'_ , and I soon felt his hands pull me down into the soil.

"Hehehehe... That's why you always pay attention to your surroundings." Kakashi told me as he began to walk towards Haku. He didn't notice my smile as he walked away, and instead of warning Haku, I instead continue to gather my chakra to finish _Her_ body. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light as _She_ entered the construct I made for _Her_. I heard _Her_ cackle with joy as _She_ felt the world for the first time, since _She_ was my 'unwanted escort'.

Still grinning, she pulled me out of the ground with one hand as Kakashi watched dumbfounded. She looked at me and said,"I think it's time to let the other one out." I nodded grimly to her, as I was confident that Kakashi would not be able to beat her, in time to stop construct. As I continued to focus on the creation of the construct, I watched in awe as She easily hold off the legendary copycat ninja.

Not to mention that Kakashi was still _tired_ from his fight with Zabuza. It proved that she should have been _resting_ , instead of trying to get back tsunami. _She_ was clearly more than a match for his abilities. Early in the fight, he had revealed his Sharingan, but to no avail. The Sharingan turn jutsus back on the opponent, but needed the _hand seals_ to copy them. _She_ however, had been using her signature, Hakai no raito, for eons. Not only was she a _master_ of a multitude of light based jutsus, but the jutsus _She_ knew, _She_ had mastered to the point where _She_ didn't need hand seals.

While _she_ was throwing around baby suns, I started to force my shadow to cover a three dimensional area. I then proceeded to solidify the shadow, by injecting it with enough chakra to make a squad of chūnin jealous. Before I could complete the finishing touches, He decided to transfer **His** consciousness into the construct. Briefly, all the shadows in the clearing swirled around the construct hiding it from view. Suddenly, purple eyes began to shine from the mist, and I expected a sudden maniacal laugh from **Him**. Instead I was greeted with one of his favorite quotes.

" **Reach to face death boy?** " **He** said while looking at Kakashi, and the effect was rather interesting. Kakashi look at **Him** once, and then proceeded to continue to fight _Her_. When I looked back at **Him** , he was sitting at the edge of the clearing, crying out his extremely acidic tears. I approached him hesitantly and tries to comfort him.

"Hey, there buddy, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked **Him** trying to sound as sweet as possible.

" **I-I-I-f-f...** " He gulped as he tried to form a reasonable sentence amid his sobs. " **if you could get me a few tissues, I'll be fine after that.** " _Really_. The chakra construct of shadows, and practically _death incarnate_ , was asking me for _tissues_ , because his _feelings_ were hurt. If this is how the great lord of _death_ acts, I wonder what the pariah of _sadness_ would be like. Grumbling, I went into my camp and pulled out my emergency tissue box, for times when Zabuza decided to prank us, and brought it back to **Him**. **He** took the box, and used literally, all the tissues to clean off, his _extremely acidic_ tears. When he returned me what remained of the box, a couple of burnt pieces of paper, I just told him he could keep it.

" **Thanks Grimm, I'm sorry that I was such a hassle. Its just that Kakashi is a huge meanie**." **He** told me, and his face threatened to burst back out in tears, and melt even more of the ground. I patted his back trying to calm him down, while figuring out a way to cheer him up.

"You know, Kakashi probably just wants to save the best for last. He's probably waiting for Her to slip up, then he'll fight you." I quickly made up that excuse, due to the absurdity of this situation.

" **Yeah! You're definitely right!" I'll go back there and kick** _ **Her**_ **ass and then fight Kakashi.** " Before I could reply, he had rushed _Her_ from behind, and proceeded to kick _her_ ass. Literally. 'Is there something wrong with **his** thought process or what' I asked myself, as **he** not only took _Her_ out of the fight, as well as _Kakashi_. I watched dumbfounded at what was happening, so I didn't notice Haku move and watch the scene beside me.

"Are they always such a handful?" Haku asked as I struggled to understand what was happening.

"I always thought that He would be a lot smarter than that, but what can I do?" Shrugging helplessly, I turned to Haku and asked a much more pragmatic question.

"Did you subdue the genin?" Even though the answer was rather obvious. Why would he be here, if they weren't subdued.

"No. They got away before I could do much. However, they all have plenty of damage done to them, so we likely will have a weeks rest." His debrief was rather strange, but I would likely have done the same thing.

"Very well. Let's grab Zabuza and we should retreat from here." We couldn't afford to let his fight drag on. Once we reach a certain distance from them, _**they'll**_ be forced back into my body, and the constructs will fade. If we didn't do that know, _**they**_ would soon begin to summon. And I sure as hell try to break up a fight between, a Golden dragon, and a shadowy wraith. Fuck that.

"What about the prisoner?" Haku asked, though I already had a soloution. Or rather, a substitute.

"Simple, now we can grab the boy Inari and then escape. They don't have anyone watching the boy." I explained to Haku, and besides, it would be easier to subdue him, then recapture Tsunami, in that battlefield.

Haku nodded at me, then proceeded to run off and grab Zabuza. While he was doing that I body flickered back to the room I had woken up in today. The first thing I saw was the surprised look of Inari at seeing me appear out of nowhere. The second thing I saw where the surprised look of the three genin at me appear in their base. I calmly walked forward and grabbed the kid, before they could react and flickered away. The last thing I heard, were the blonde kid trying to say something, before I appeared back at the battlefield, with Inari in my hands.

Casting my senses out, I spotted Haku's chakra in the distance, as well as the chakra of _**Them**_ growing weaker, the farther away from me they went. Quickly, I subdued the brat before he could do anything rash, and ran towards where Haku was. On the way there I made sure to grab Zabuza's sword, Kubikiribōchō, and briefly contemplated how Haku forgot it, as I closed in on their location.

'One way or another, this mission will be done by next week.' I thought to myself, when I felt the familiar tug in my chest. That usually meant that _**They**_ had disconnected from the constructs and would soon reenter my body. Sure enough _**they**_ did, and the shock of them entering, almost made me mistime my jump. Recovering, I started to hear them yell at each other for what they were doing during that fight, before promptly ignoring everything they said.

Soon we reached Haku and Zabuza, as I contemplated how to finish this mission. With a few inputs from Haku, I was able to create a plan to capture the bridge builder and force him to stop. The plan wasn't honorable at all, but it was the only way to avoid bloodshed.

Whatever happens next, will change my life forever.

A/NHey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter. So currently, I'm at an impasse. There's two ways that this can go, either Haku heads to Konoha, or he continues on to Kiri. With the konoha route, I would be able to make him influence the story, and actually add a few favorite characters. On the other hand, the Kiri story, makes it so that we can have a lot of fun with a virtually, untouched village. I'm open to either choice, so any input you have would be great for me to know.

On another side, I've come up with two other characters to work with Grimm, but only one can the role.

On one hand, there's an extremely vicious taijutsu master who also happens to be a sensor, a rather poor one in fact.

Or we can use, the brutal genjutsu master, who is slightly crazy. Which in this party slightly is pretty good.

I'll leave you roughly a week to decide, before I'll pick gets to join the wonderful cast of crazies. Until then, avoid any white haired ninja, their meanies.

-TripleG316


	7. Fucking Perverts

**Chapter #6**

 **Fucking Perverts**

* * *

"Ughhh... Why the fuck can't I take off, these fucking bandages?" Zabuza complained to Haku. The bandages in question, were barely noticeable. They only covered about a _third_ of his body. ' **What's with the poor attempt at looking like a Konoha patient?** ' **He** inquired poking at Konoha's medical system. Even though Konoha easily had the _best_ medic ninja, and _best_ facilities, that didn't make the patients look any less _stupid_.

"Well, maybe next time don't get your ass kicked by Kakashi?" Haku retorted, causing Zabuza to turn a wonderful shade of pink. Whether it was anger or embarrassment I can't say, due to how much I respected my sensei. Instead I chose to do something productive, like practice my genjutsu. As I was adding the finishing touches to my prank, I heard a grumbling sound of Zabuza shuffling across the campsite to his tent. I quickly ran off and waited for his reaction. I knew he found out when there was a , _manly_ , scream from his tent.

"GGGRRRIIIMMM!" He roared as he charged out of his tent towards me. Honestly, the prank was meant to be a gift for him. Apparently he didn't enjoy looking at Kakashi at full _lingerie_. Who knew? Meanwhile **He** was laughing the entire time at Zabuza's predicament. Eventually, Zabuza caught me and forced me to train my speed for the entire day. At this point, I was becoming faster than the average jōnin. I could outrun and out maneuver Zabuza, but Haku was _much_ , faster than me. Haku had to be to use his Makyō Hyōshō, and to be _impossible_ to hit.

My punishment involved me going at my max speed around the villlage. It allowed me to pracrice making split second decisions, as well as practice my endurance for sprinting. My previous time for this training run, was 3 minutes. I started off at the camp, while Zabuza began to record my time. My first stop was at the fishery near the east of the village. When I was about to round the corner, someone decided to open a door. I was moving to fast for the door to really interrupt me, but I would have clipped my foot on the door, ruining my time. Planting my foot, I turned sharply on the spot, cutting through an alleyway. The sudden change didn't hinder my plan, due to it actually being a shortcut to the next point. The rest of the run didn't affect me a lot, due to the earliness of my run. The sun had only just started to rise, and few people wandered around arbitrarily, ever since Gatō's conquest of the seas.

At the end of my run, I was pleased to find out I had shaved fifteen seconds off of my record, though Haku's was still a long shot to beat. Unless I started to teleport every few seconds, but that wasn't the point of the exercise. My next training lesson involved ninjutsu and my chakra control. I'm slightly ashamed at how bad I can be with chakra control. When I use some of the more powerful jutsu at my disposal, I can use upto double of the chakra I actually need. Not to mention the fact I can't use a lot of delicate justus, so I can never be a medic-nin.

"Haku get over here!" Zabuza yelled, and I had a sickening feeling that he still hasn't gotten over the Kakashi incident.

"Yes, Zabuza?" Haku replied, among a swirl of leaves. Extra points for style.

"We're going to have a mock combat scenario. You'll be working with me to subdue Grimm, while he tries to get this scroll into the circle by the tree half a mile away. We're allowed to use any jutsu, but we can't damage that scroll. Grimm, your goal is to get the scroll into the circle, or beat us. If we get the scroll of of you, you automatically lose. Got it?" Zabuza explained, and I noticed only one small problem...

"What exactly do you mean by _any_ jutsu?" I asked, imagining giant water dragons going all over the place.

"Anything that doesn't involve maiming or explosions in anyway." Zabuza said with a glint in his eye. Great. No miniature suns, but _tons_ of water dragons. This'll be fun.

"Anyway, you have a five second headstart before we chase you down and beat the shit out of you." Damn. He still is angry about Kakashi. Time to start poking the bear.

"Don't worry it won't take long for me to beat you two. I'm sure that _Kakashi_ will kiss the booboo's better." I singsonged before sprinting into the trees. If the sudden roar was any indication of how angry Zabuza was, I really needed to get to the circle. I almost made it before the giant ass water dragon destroyed the area in front of me.

 **'Is it just me, or is everyone you befriend have a weird obsession about dragons?** " **He** asked me as _She_ snorted about the fact. 'That's not fair. Half of the hidden mist village has a obsession about dragons. I blame them entirely.' I countered as I heard the telltale signs that Zabuza was nearby.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH KAKASHI! AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL WANT KAKASHI TO KISS YOUR BRUISES BETTER!" And that was all I heard over the sound of the giant water dragons nearby. But I had a plan. 'You know what they say, fight water dragon with water dragon.' All I received for my sagely advice was some kind of snort from _**Them**_.

As I dodged another assault from the water dragon, I turned sharply and began the hand seals for my own dragon. Before I could complete the jutsu, Haku decided to add a couple senbons to my wardrobe. Sadly it wouldn't have worked well with my hair. Even though I look amazing in anything, pointy objects are _so_ four years ago.

Abandoning the water jutsu, I instead focused on not getting scewered like a piece of dango. Speaking of dango, Haku owes me at least thirteen sticks of dango, one for each senbon that I _dodged_. While I was thinking about dango, I had leaped towards the lake in an attempt to escape Haku. With the amount of water nearby, I should have expected that Zabuza would hide there, but I was to focused on dodging the toothpicks that I didn't expect an attack like that. I didn't notice until Zabuza had me in his grasp, and by then it was too late.

"Tsk Tsk, couldn't you have learned how to pay attention to surroundings? Shame on you Grimm." Zabuza said, after I escaped the unwanted _bath_ he gave me. Being too soggy and wet, all I could manage was a half hearted glower, before I started sneezing all over the place. Fucking hell. Of course I got a cold. And in my family colds last at least a solid _month_. Zabuza was too busy laughing instead of helping me dry off. There goes any plan of a stealthy defeat of the Konoha-nin.

To try and save some face, I went to check up on our guest, and make sure he wasn't dead yet. I still felt guilt over taking him away from his family, so I made sure that I left him in a rather comfortable area. He had free reign around the clearing, but couldn't leave due to a misdirection genjutsu cast around the entire edge of the clearing. The clearing itself was rather beautiful. It was covered in tall grass, and had a ring of large spruce trees around it. There was a small waterfall near the north edge of the clearing, that led to a small pool for both drinking water and bathing water. I spotted Inari near the edge of the pool and I walked towards him, carrying food for him to eat for his dinner.

"Afternoon 'Nari!" I called out to him, and received a glare from him. Whenever he glared at me, his face scrunches up in the _cutest_ way possible. Anyone who saw that face would not take him seriously. Sort of like how I treat him.

"Aww. I'd wittle Inawi mad at whittle old me?" I tittered and was met with an even cuter scowl. Damn this kid acts really _adorable_. He's _almost_ as cute as me.

"Shut up. Your just one of Gatō's henchmen. You're nothing but pawns. He'll kill you the second you do what he needs you to do." Inari spieled, clearly believing that _we_ were clueless idiots.

"Don't worry, once we get your Grandpa to give up on the bridge, our contract is done, and we get what we need. After that, if some sort of accident happens to Gatō, no skin off _out_ backs." With each sentence I said, Inari's eyes grew wider, until I thought he would pull a muscle in his head. I swear by the sage, he looked like he would burst an eye vessel.

"So your not evil?" He asked quietly, and I felt my face soften. Damn my niceness, I had to comfort this asshole.

"Not really, though if the ninja your grandpa hired attack us, we'll have to defend ourselves." Reassurance is the key to success. Also a great dango helper. _Especially_ when people insist that your dango is _shit_. _Haters_ going to hate.

"Anyway, I brought a meal for you so you don't starve. There's only two days remaining until we have to stop the bridge." Pulling out the packaged meal, his eyes opened in surprise. He pulled it closer, and gave it a sniff. The scowl he put on made me think he didn't like dango. That must be it, I am after all a _great_ cook.

"Can't I have anything other than your _dango_?" Inari mumbled under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"What's wrong with my dango?" I inquired and his face turned paler than the Zabuza when it was _my_ turn to cook. 'He's just shy about accepting my amazing food for free' I thought to myself, though I heard something like a scoff from **Him**. Ignoring him, I left the clearing and Inari to both enjoy the smell of my meal. 'What smells so bad? I guess Inari hasn't taken a bath since I left him here. But I don't remember a smell when I came here...' As I pondered the answer to the question, I walked back to the camp, carefully dodging the birds falling out of the air.

When I arrived at the camp, I spotted Zabuza reading a book with a weird orange cover. As I walked closer I realized that it was one of the perverted Icha Icha books, specifically Icha Icha _Princess_. Scowling as I walked towards Zabuza to rip the book out of his hands and chuck it into the nearest fire, I contemplated what kind of pervert would write such a disgusting book. 'He has to be the ugliest fucker in the world' I thought to myself, and _She_ also had something to say. ' _That's nothing, did you hear what his biggesh fan does? He collects all the books, and I heard he even wanted to pose for the cover once..._ '

* * *

In Tazuni's House

* * *

Kakashi suddenly shivered, as if someone said something terrible about him.

'Wait a second, did someone say something about the Icha Icha series? No impossible, no one could be that evil..' As he silently reassured himself, he spotted something on the cover of the local newspaper.

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL SAID THAT I WANTED TO POSE FOR ICHA ICHA RAINBOW!? I'M GOING TO KICK THE ASS OF THE EDITOR OF THIS FUCKING PAPER!" Kakashi roared, as he attempted to find the jackass who ruined his name. And teach him to never say a lie like that again. After all it was Icha Icha Snowfall that he asked to pose. That was the best one afterall.

* * *

Some random village

* * *

Jiraiya suddenly sneezed, causing his position to be compromised. If he didn't leave now he would be captured by the other side and subject to many forms of strange torture. Briefly, he contemplated why he sneezed. 'Wait did someone say that I was a pervert? That's the only possible explanation! I'm not a pervert, I'm just always collecting information.' With that mental pat on the back, he realized he spent to much time thinking, and he was caught.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU PEEP ON INNOCENT WOMEN! WE'RE GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" The gaggle of women screamed, as the assets they hid bounced behind the towels. 'Such a shame.' Jiraiya thought, and for the first time in a while his thoughts were pure. Even the bright Miami looked on Jiraiya with pride. 'Why did they go get towels.' And just like that the bright Miami sweatdropped at how stupid the sentence sounded. Jiraiya. Not perverted.

As Jiraiya ran away from the furious women, his thoughts went back to the asshole who insulted his book. 'Time to have my spies focus on that guy for a while. No one insults my books and gets away with it.' With a smile on his face, and the entire population of a village on his heels, Jiraiya was now on a mission.

* * *

"Anyway, it's almost time to fight the trio of konoha-nin again." Zabuza said, somehow making a sound with his swollen face. With a grimace, I thought back to how we almost lost to the three, without Zabuza. Wiping the blood off my hand, I was confident that we could win next time. **He** decided to reassure me and told me not to worry about the Uchiha. ' **He doesn't even have the sharingan, what's the worst that could happen?** ' That small comfort, reminded me of the curse. Tamashi maybe unbeatable in most cases, but the curse is the one time it can defeat the dojutsu. But without the sharingan, I wouldn't be in danger, and I would easily defeat him.

"Don't worry. In a fight, I'll focus on the Uchiha, Haku'll take on the yellow haired brat, and you can take on Kakashi. Remember, you caught him in the water prison, and would have beat him, if the other ninja didn't get involved." Damn I'm good at reassurance. At least I have a fall back career.

Now all I need to do is figure out how to beat that damn curse.

* * *

Makyō Hyōshō- Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals-Haku's signature attack where he surrounds his target with ice mirrors, and promptly beats the shit out old said target with a ton of senbon. They'll most likely die rather quickly.


	8. The Confrontation

**Chapter #7**

* * *

 **The Confrontation**

* * *

Gazing at the sun as it rose, I went to wake the others, so that we could end it. It's been an entire week since we last fought Kakashi's team, and both sides were fully rested. The air was thick with tension, as if the entire world was watching this battle with all of it's attention. This fight would have only one side walk away alive, and both sides knew it. Would the powerful mist rebels lead by Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist, triumph? Or will the Konoha-nin, lead by the infamous copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake, scrap out a win? Only time will tell...

' **Stop your fucking melodramatic speech to yourself. You sound dumber than you look. Of course we'll fucking win, you have us for Kami's sake**!' **He** yelled at me, snapping the delicate daydream I had made about the battle. What can I say? I'm a sucker for drama. 'Oh shut up. Let me do what I want to unwind, before I have to beat the other genin.' I yelled at **Him** , and _She_ clearly wasn't in the mood for bickering. ' _BOTH OF YOU ARE INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLES_!' _She_ yelled at us, clearly not amused by our banter. ' _Don't you care what you're going to do to the genin? You'll have to kill them, and so help me if you touch a hair on the blonde boy's head..._.' _She_ threatened me, and I was reminded of who the hell I had locked up with me.

Inside of me where two spirits, **Akatsuki** , the true kage; and _Myako_ , the mistress of the light. The Okasawa clan were responsible for providing a body for them to shelter in, ever since the creation of chakra, due to Kaguya Ōtsotsuki. When Kaguya ate that _cursed_ Shinju fruit, she hadn't been able to eat all of the fruit. The specks of the fruit she didn't eat was released into the world, creating nature chakra, which happened to be _poisonous_ to the old gods of the _empire_.

The empire was the greatest nation ever created. And it would have stayed that way if not for the hubris of the emperor. His hubris led to the downfall of the empire, and due to that, the decline of the Okasawa's. 'Too bad I'll never be able to memorize all of our history anymore. Maybe I should visit the remains after this mission, never know what may have been left behind.' As I mused about what I should do once the bridge builder was dead I was interrupted by an irate spirit.

' **Stop scowling dumbass**!' **Akatsuki** yelled at me, annoyed that I had started to daydream again. ' **Bad enough I was trapped in you with Her after our carriers died, but looking at your ugly scowl is not something I signed up for**.' **Akatsuki** continued, clearly angry at me for ignoring him a second time. ' _I don't know what you're talking about. I think that he has been a decent carrier, considering that he was a baby and did escape the destruction of his clan_.' _Myako_ reassured me, and damn was she compassionate. Definitely my favorite spirit. ' _Anyway, you have to promise me that you won't kill any of those ninja. If you don't I'll flood your body with my energy, and you know how much that burns._ ' She thought darkly to me and once again, reminded me of the fact she was compassionate to everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_.

'Fine. I promise I won't kill any of those ninja, if they don't try to kill me. If they do try to kill me, then I'll do my job as the carrier and protect you two, and I may have to kill them.' I promised to her, though she seemed slightly annoyed about the last part. ' _Fine, I'll take what I can get. You should go and rest because you'll need your energy for tomorrow_.' _Myako_ told me, and I half expected her to create a construct and drag my ass to my bed. _Myako_ definitely has strong motherly instincts.

Ignoring **Akatsuki** 's snicker at my situation, I hauled my tired ass to my bed. Also known as the dirt near a fir tree. Since we were recovering from the hell that was known as Kakashi Hatake, we weren't able to hide out in the village, especially since Tazuna would have warned everyone about us. But sleeping in the forest wasn't that bad. We were smart and made sure our scent wasn't obvious to at all. There were enough traps around us to rival quills on a porcupine. And we had the greatest jutsu since the Fūton that cut bread, the Kirigakure no jutsu. Ah, the wonders of the hidden mist, how I love thee. Knowing I was in no danger whatsoever it wasn't long before I fell asleep...

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"...AKE UP YOU STUPID FUCKER! HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO WAKE UP?! I'VE MET ROCKS THAT SLEEP LIGHTER THAN YOU!" One of the great things about living with Zabuza, is that if you ever try to sleep in, he'll be the worlds best alarm clock. You don't even have to set him up to yell at you in the morning! All you have to deal with is dodging his sword when you're half awake, because you didn't get up fast enough.

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING IN MY EAR YOU STUPID SWORD WEILDING MANIAC! I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM ABOUT A RAINSTORM OF RAMEN! IT WAS THE GREATEST THING SINCE THE RAMEN GODS BLESSED US WITH THE MOST SACRED MEAL!" I screamed at Zabuza, as I'd dodged Kubikiribōchō, as it nearly cleaved my head from my neck.

"GET OVER YOUR STUPID OBSESSION WITH RAMEN! IF YOY ATE ANYMORE YOU WOULD MAKE A DWARF FEEL TALL! AND RAMEN IS NOT THE FOOD OF THE GODS, THAT'S CLEARLY DANGO! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A SACRILEGIOUS THI!" Zabuza screamed at me, nearly shredding what remained of my delicate eardrums.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME RIGHT NOW? I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE MEANT TO BE STEALTHY NINJA, NOT A TRIO OF AMATEURS!" Haku shouted, joining our very professional yelling match.

"SHUT UP FEMBOY!" Zabuza and I yelled in perfect synch, at the feminine looking boy.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE YOUR PRECIOUS SWORD UP YOUR ASS, YOU SWORD LOVING MANIAC! AND RAMEN'S THE ONLY THING YOU'LL EVER SLURP YOU FUCKER!" Haku retorted, and at this point I couldn't hear anything else, besides **Akatsuki** 's laughter.

' **All of you humans are interesting. Even though you're friends, you don't have a problem with insulting each other. Why is that**?' **Akatsuki** inquired, and I of course have the perfect explanation. 'Simple, we show how much we care about each other by insulting each other. We all know we care about each other enough that we don't mean the insults. And since when were you so chummy? I thought all humans were inferior to you?' I asked **Akatsuki** and was rewarded with silence. There was no way I couldn't press this point.

'Wait, are you saying you care about me 'Suki? Aww, that's so sweet. I care about you to Suki-wuki.' Ignoring, the mental glare he was giving me, I turned my attention back to the meeting in front of me. Somehow, in the 10 seconds I was speaking to my tenant, those two had managed to get past the daily yelling contest.

"Welcome back to the world of the focused Grimm. Now let's focus on the fight that'll happen today." The look he gave me explained that it was time to be serious.

"Right. Now what do we know about the bridge's construction." Learning about my surroundings was one of the things I had to do to be prepared.

"The bridge is roughly two thirds of the way done. In another week the bridge'll be finished so this is likely the last chance we'll have to get the rid of the bridge builder and the Konoha team. The bridge is surrounded on all sides by water and the bridge is built mostly out of wood. So absolutely no fire jutsu's unless you want to burn the bridge down. If a fight does break out, I will be responsible for fighting Kakashi, and the genin will be Haku's responsibility. Your job is to make sure Gatō doesn't try anything stupid. Is everything clear so far?" As Zabuza explained the situation I knew it was likely that Gatō may try to kill us when we were weaker.

'What are you so worried about? Gatō isn't going to be that stupid and try two and a half jōnin level missing nin's. Even he's not that stupid. Zabuza is provably trying to get Haku to stop his bad habit of leaving everyone he fights alive.' The shadow reassured me, which really was ironic. Akatsuki was famous in the empire for his ruthlessness, and here he was comforting me. 'Why thank you Akatsuki, your concern over my body is greatly appreciated, but I don't swing that way.' Leaving the Kage ranting about something about worthless humans, I gave Zabuza a quick nod that explained I understood the plan.

Zabuza gave me a small smile before he continued with his explanation. "Good, so here's how we'll attack..."

* * *

 **P.O.V- Naruto -P.O.V**

* * *

"Ughh... Man I must have slept in from training yesterday...Wait where is everyone?" I asked myself. Slowly stretching my arms out I looked around my room. That's when I realized that I fell asleep in Inari's room again. I've been doing that a lot recently.

'It's all my fault. I should have watched over Inari and made sure he never was kidnapped.' All of the sudden all my thoughts ruined my mood. No matter how I looked at it, that _bastard_ came in and kidnapped the boy to blackmail Tazuna to stop the construction of the bridge. And I let it happen.

' **You're pathetic. You can't even protect a little boy...** ' A dark voice suddenly whispered to me, causing me to stiffen in fear.

'Wh-Who are you?' I asked the entity, but I already had an inkling of who it was.

' **Pah, I should have expected something from a lowly human, of course you are ignorant of who I am. Allow me to introduce my self. I am the great KYUBĪ NO KITSUNE! TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHT YOU PUNY MORTAL!** ' The demon fox roared in my mind, causing my to shiver in fear.

'Wh-Why are you talking to me know?' I whispered as my fear of the Kyubī took hold.

 **'I cannot stand to be in such a** _ **pitiful**_ **container. There is no doubt in my mind that if you go up against the Okasawa you will die within a minute. Unlike those in you village who handout the title for genius and prodigy to** _ **anyone**_ **with a scrap of talent,** _ **every**_ **Okasawa ias a true genius**.' As soon as the Kyubī said the word genius, I felt myself get much angrier because of that worthless title. How does being a genius, make you better than everyone else? Hard work can make you do the same things any genius could do. It's just not fair.

' **Anyhow, if any of you set foot on that bridge you will all die, due to the lack of skill you have. That's why I'll give you a choice. Allow myself to grant you some of my power and you'll absorb it into your tenketsu system, increasing your power so that you could defeat the Okasawa. Or you could refuse it, remain at the same power level as before, and witness your entire team get** _ **slaughtered**_ **by a genius. All because you're a weak** _ **deadlast**_.' The Kyubī purred, and no matter how I looked at it, the demon was right. I swore to in front of Haku I would protect my precious people. If I have to make a deal with the Shingami, then so be it.

'Fine Kyubī I'll take your power to-.' I said through grit teeth when my entire tenketsu system felt like it suddenly caught fire. Before I even finished my sentence the damn fox pushed his chakra into my system, and causing me so much pain that I thought death would be great. Before the the pain knocked me out, I felt my mind enter my body, and saw the scariest sight I ever though I would experience.

The demon fox was smiling, and the next thing I knew, chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around me before they drained me of my last bit of my energy...

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but writers block a bitch. I'm finally happy with this chapter, and I've also decided on the third teammate for young Akinori. I plan on releasing another chapter by Wednesday(December 9th) at the latest but we'll see what happens. In case I forget to update happy holidays from the Okasawa's!

' **Shut up you puny mortal**.'

At least I wasn't defeated by a newborn baby.

' **THE YONDAIME BEAT ME NOT THE BABY YOU IGNORANT WRITER!** '

THAN WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HIM?I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU LIKED BOUS THAT YOUNG!

' **I'M NOT OROCHIMARU! AND THE BOY DIDN'T BEAT ME!** '

THE FIRST STEP TO RECOVERY IS DENIAL! THE SECOND IS TO STOP ENTERING INNOCENT CHILDREN WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT! YOU SHOULD BE MUCH MORE RESPONSIBLE FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOU'RE MILLENIA OLD!.

' **Hn**.'


End file.
